Be Safe
by Jessica L.A
Summary: Kensi has to go away on a short op; Deeks tells her to be careful and to come home to him and their son safe and sound.


**Disclaimer:** I so don't own anything.

**ICON CREDIT:** to my tumblr friend _inbothworlds –_ I love you girl & thanks again (:

**Author's Note:** I love giving myself these challenges, and I hope you guys like them. I'm pretty damn proud of this one if I do say so myself.

**Prompt for myself, to myself (ha, I love doing these!):** Kensi has to go away on a short op; Deeks tells her to be careful and to come home to him and their son safe.

* * *

><p><strong>=Be Safe=<strong>

**-By Jessica L.A.-**

"Don't wanna…" the three-year-old said as he gripped his mother's neck tightly, tears in his crystal blue eyes.

"I know, Baby Boy, I don't want to either, but I have to," NCIS Special Agent Kensi Deeks gently told her little man, holding him tightly to her as she looked up at her husband.

Marty Deeks' crystal blue eyes locked with her mix-matched brown eyes as he stood a little ways back and watched the mother and son say goodbye before he stepped in to get his own goodbye.

"Don't go 'den," he told her as he pulled back and looked at his mother who was crouched down so they could hug.

"I have to, Baby," she gently told him as she used one hand to brush back his shaggy blonde hair that he undoubtedly got from his father, "If it wasn't for work, I wouldn't go, but it is and I have too. So you got to be a good boy for you daddy okay?"

"Otay," he told her with a toothy grin that her husband said was so hers because of the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, although she swears the twinkle is all her husbands.

"And for your Aunt Nell, Aunt Michelle, and Nana and Grandma too, and by that I mean _both of you, behave_," she told him with a smirk and seeing his pout and her husband's she laughed.

"But Princess…"

"But Momma…"

Both her men whined together causing her to laugh louder. With a smirk she mischievously told them, "If you two behave for them than you can misbehave for Uncle G, Uncle Sam, and Uncle Eric, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," they both replied readily, the older of the two already having so many plans that he could pull off with his son as his accomplice.

"I love you, Momma," he told her causing both parents to smile, the first three words being the first three their precious child quickly picked up and learned, and never forgot to use, always making their, and other's, hearts blossom with even more love for the child, if possible.

"I love you too, Baby Boy, so much," Kensi told him, pulling him in for another hug.

"Come on Mini Me, go over to Monty and Grandma so I can have some Momma and me time okay," Deeks asked his son, who reluctantly agreed.

Smiling, the littlest Deeks placed a sloppy and loud kiss on his mother's cheek before running over to where his Grandma Julia and Monty stood off to the side of the LAX private tarmac after already having said their goodbyes already.

"Come 'mere you," the California native softly told his teary-eyed Marine brat who quickly moved into his open arms. Smiling the blonde man pulled his wife of five-years into his arms, making sure every inch of their bodies touched, and held her tightly and protectively in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you," his wife whispered in his ear causing him to smile because the Kensi from seven years ago would never be the first one to have the communication skills that she had now and they probably wouldn't be where they are now.

"I'm going to miss you too," he told her, placing a kiss in the juncture of her neck and shoulder, "and so will our little man."

"Promise?" She asked him, holding on just that much tighter as she heard the C-130 gearing up to go.

"Only if you promise to come back safe and sound," he told her pulling his head back to lock their eyes together.

"Always," she vowed, "always."

"Then we will always miss you," he told her, resting his forehead on hers and knowing like she that she has to wrap up her goodbyes to catch her flight, "Call me when you reach DC?"

"You know I will, it will be my first call," she told him as she brought a hand up to caress her scruffy cheek.

"Well, I'm not your boss so I shouldn't be your first call, just your second," he teased her.

"Don't make me punch you," she threatened him with a mock glare causing him to laugh at her.

"There's my girl," he told her gently.

"Where'd I go?" She asked him confused.

"You turned into a moppy wife and mommy. I need my brave, strong, and tough ninja assassin back, or I'm not going to be able to let you go if you're upset," he told her as he caressed her cheek.

"What if I don't want you to let me go?" She shot back at him.

"Touché," the NCIS agent replied with a smirk at 'their' word.

"Touché," she copied him and smirked at his groan and eye roll because even though she finally got the hang on how to use the word, she still likes to act like she doesn't, loving the game they made out of it.

"Really, Fern?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Mmhm," she replied and before he could say anything more she connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Kensi Deeks," Marty said as he pulled back from his wife's lips, even if he really, _really_ didn't want to.

"I love you Marty Deeks," she told him, "and Isaac Wyatt and I will be home, and soon."

"And safe and sound," he added with a pointed look.

"And safe and sound," she promised.

"Ma'am we got to go," they heard an Air Force pilot tell them.

"Alright, I will be right there," she told the young man, "thank you."

"Have a safe flight, Fern," Deeks told her placing a kiss on her forehead and giving her one last squeeze before stepping back, knowing that if he didn't now he wouldn't be able too.

"Don't worry, Max, I'll be back," she told him with a wink before turning and heading wards the military plane, letting her husband's loud laugh envelope her in a warm cocoon that would hopefully last until she was home safe and sound in her husband and son's arms again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm pretty damn proud of this one if I do say so myself – Pretty. Damn. Proud(: I hope you guys liked it!<br>Here's to my (hopeful) next one & Densi,  
>Jessica L.A. <strong>_


End file.
